


Home from the Hunt

by gyroscopefour



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Post-The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour
Summary: Geralt returns to Yennefer after completing a contract, and they have a sweet reunion.





	Home from the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome. This is super short, but I hope you enjoy!

“I am so in love with you,” Geralt said from the doorway.

Yennefer turned around to see the love of her life, home from his latest contract. “Welcome back, handsome.” She crossed the room to embrace him, pulling him into her.

Geralt buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. After all these years, it washed over him like a wave of nostalgia. She smelled like home. After a brief moment, Yennefer pushed him away.

“You reek,” she said, nose wrinkling. “Go take a bath.”

A playful grin spread across Geralt’s face. “Or you could join me in the sauna,” he said.

“Not a chance. You need to wash the drowner blood out of your hair before I’ll get close to you.”

Geralt huffed. “It’s siren blood,” he mumbled. “I’m going down to the sauna anyway,” Geralt said, shucking off the heavier pieces of armor. “I promise to rise off first. You could still join me.”

“Maybe in a little while,” Yennefer hummed, returning to her books.

Geralt lounged in the sauna for hours before deciding to go back to the little cottage he shared with Yennefer. The sky was a deep indigo when he finally returned. The chilly evening air wrapped around Geralt in a promise of a cold winter to come.

Inside the cottage, there was a plate of berries and chicken on the table. Geralt happily ate his meal before washing the plate and retiring to his room.

The curtains were drawn and Yennefer was already lightly dozing. Geralt tried to move quietly, but when he sat down on the mattress, Yennefer rolled over. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

“Hello,” she murmured. Her voice was thick with sleep.

“You didn’t join me at the sauna,” Geralt whispered. He took off his shirt and slid under the covers. Yennefer opened her arms for Geralt, and he snuggled close, burying his face in her neck. Her arms closed around him, resting comfortably on his back.

“I would rather us here,” Yennefer replied, “away from prying eyes.”

Geralt smiled against her skin and pressed gentle kisses to her collarbone. “I love you so much,” he said.

“You’ve gone soft,” Yennefer laughed, rubbing his back. Geralt huffed indignantly. “It’s not a bad thing, Geralt,” she said. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic ever in the Witcher fandom. What did you think? Kudos and comments are always appreciated. I would love to talk to you on tumblr, so hit me up at gyroscopefour. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
